


"It's okay to ask for help"

by Nad98



Series: Sanders Sides Drabbles [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Experimental Style, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Other, plays in the Life on Crow Avenue universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nad98/pseuds/Nad98
Summary: The six men on Crow Avenue struggle. But they have each other and will watch out for their friends.Part of a little prompt challange I posted on my tumblrmimssides. This one plays in the universe ofLife on Crow Avenue.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998844
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	"It's okay to ask for help"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [varthandi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/varthandi/gifts).



Janus being stagnant and untrusting. Being convinced that he will never get to have a happy end.

Logan hiding his feelings and keeping his emotions to himself. Remembering that any proof of him having a heart could and would always be used against him.

Patton crying about relationships he lost. Boyfriends who used him but he missed nevertheless.

Remus staring at the ceiling as he lies in the now lukewarm water in the bathtub. Feeling like a nuisance and burden to all the people he knows after being told so by his very own father for years.

Roman kneeling in defeat in front of his mirror. Mourning over the opportunities he never got because of circumstances, bigotry, racism and his own cowardice.

Virgil locking himself in his room blasting his music far too loud so nobody would hear his breathing being out of control. Feeling guilty for feeling bad and needing help despite not having it as bad as his friends.

“Come on! Let’s do something!” Roman says and takes Janus by the hand. Makes him move and hope.

“Keep getting angry at our stupidity, bicho. I think without your reminder, we’d be lost,” Remus says as Patton gives Logan a kiss on top of his head. Reminds him that his passion was worth a lot more than people wanted him to believe.

“Thanks for always asking me if I wanna join. Thanks for never giving up on me and being kind even if I’m super rude sometimes. I’ll try getting better,” Virgil says awkwardly while patting Patton’s back. Letting him know that his trust isn’t so misplaced anymore.

“Out of the tub! The Voice starts soon and Patton made popcorn and hot chocolate and he refuses to start watching without you. So, do I but he is more annoying about it,” Logan signs and pulls out the plug in the tub to get Remus to move out of the tub. Proving him that he mattered in the most casual way.

“Let me give you a hug. You’ll feel better in a bit and then you’ll show me this monologue you practiced for your next play, okay?” Patton says as he sat down to Roman and took him in the arm. Around the edge of the door the others wait for Roman and somehow the lost time doesn’t hurt him so much anymore.

“Kid?” Janus enters and sits down next to him. “Do you know that without you, I might never have gotten together with Roman? That we might have lost him and Rem if you hadn’t called me out on it?”

Virgil calms. He catches his breath and looked at his uncle. Smiles a little.

“I’ve kinda taught you idiots that it’s okay to ask for help, haven’t I?”

Janus smiles and Virgil knows that he would be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Thanks to my dearest Crow for the prompt and I hope you had fun with it!
> 
> I still have some prompts open so feel free to check the [list](https://mimssides.tumblr.com/post/633724895878119424/mimssides-i-wanna-do-some-prompts-for-drabbles) and request one I haven't done yet😊


End file.
